Harry Goes To The Bar
by Fanstagram
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to have a little fun. oneshot


this is a quick oneshot written by melody my lovely sister

disclaimer: these characters are not mine, if they were nobody would read the harry potter series after what I've done to it

It's a dark night at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron are sitting on a couch, fairly bored. Harry sits perched on a brown chair, staring down at his hands. Ron looks up at Hermione and smiles. "I Know what we could do tonight," he starts to chuckle to himself, silently. Harry and Hermione look puzzled at each other. "Ron, what on earth are you going off about?", Hermione asks. "I know just the place, it's downtown though, so we'll have to do a bit of walking."Both Harry and Hermione, who've had their fair share of risky adventures, find no worry in going to an unknown location.

They walk down the block together, drops of drizzle catching on their noses. "So Ron, where exactly are we going?" Harry asks rather perplexed but ready to continue. "Well," Ron starts, with a plain and all-knowing smile on his face, "There's this performance downtown, and we're going to see the main star." Hermione nods her head in approval, "That sounds nice Ron, do we need tickets?" Ron shakes his head, "Nah, I know the performer, I have a feeling you will too." Harry now more intrigued, begins asking questions.  
"Who is it Ron? Tell us!"  
"Well," Ron starts off, "If I tell you who it is... it won't be much of a surprise." He smiles at himself, feeling as if he knows a big secret. The street glows in a pale darkness, from the lights above.  
"Alright," Hermione insists, "At least tell us where we're going, please."  
Ron thinks to himself a little, then agrees that since they're already close enough, it's fine to let them know a little about where they're going.  
"We're going to this little quaint pub, and there's this start there, who performs with vivid passion, who wears these beautiful little outfits. And of course everyone has the utmost respect for-" Ron trails off, not wanting to give away more.  
"Does she go to Hogwarts?" Harry asks.  
"Oh yeah, big time Hogwarts." Ron responds.  
As they near the bar, Harry, and Hermione are a bit surprised to see such a long line trailing around the building complex.  
"Most of the people here don't know about the Hogwarts part, they're from all around the wizarding world. They come to see this amazing performance of sultry, steamy, passion."  
"What's her stage name?" Harry asks as they get in the back of the line.  
"It's, HeartThumper, very original I think," Ron says looking at the long line, "Follow me though, we don't have to wait in this line."  
Harry and Hermione follow him around the back of the building. There is a scary looking bouncer standing at the door.  
"What's your business?" The bouncer asks, her sunglasses still on her face, even though it's pitch black.  
"We're here to see the HeartThumper," Harry says from behind Ron's shoulders.  
"No, we're here with the HeartThumper, here," Ron shows a card to the bouncer, and she immediately takes of her shades. "Welcome, sir! I didn't expect to see one of the HeartThumper's friends here today! We have the finest seating available for you, here are your tickets, head right in." She opens the door wide open for the group of friends.  
Inside is a foggy aroma, drinks are being passed around, and all eyes are on the main stage.  
Hermione and Harry begin to take their front row seats, Ron following right behind, still smiling.  
The announcer comes on stage, proud to present the finest performer. The kids sit in the front row, and Hermione and Harry are wondering how someone famous goes to Hogwarts, and they had never known before.  
The voice booms through the bar, "I am proud to present, the ONE AND ONLY... HEART THUMPER!"

The figure comes out on stage, Harry, expecting to see a beautiful woman dancer, cannot even blink from shock. Hermione bursts out into laughter, not able to control it, almost falling out of her seat.  
"That's Right," Ron says leaning back.  
Then all three in unison, Ron in confirmation, Harry in Shock, and Hermione in laughter, "Hagrid?!"

-written by mel


End file.
